


Whores still like to play

by orphan_account



Series: Smut Shots For The Sinners [3]
Category: MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Druged Sex, Drugs, Gags, Gun play, M/M, Multi, Other, humanstuck AU, master/servant kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Welcome to the best strip club in time, The Glitter.Here anything is legal. If you have enough money you dont even need an ID.And here we find our favorite sluts willing to sell their bodies to the willing.





	1. Welcome to the Glitter! I'm the Bumblebee

The Glitter was by far the best strip club in town. And you, Gamzee Makara, are gonna see if it is real. With a wad of money in your pocket and a thin grey mask of facepaint to hide yourself, you make your way along the dark streets in search. Then you see it. A small apartment building with its lights still on. Out front a lone man stands, smoking a cigar. 

 

You walk over and nod to him. He looks you over and blows a puff of smoke. "Three, sevven, nineteen." He purrs, voice thick from smoking. You walk right past him and into the next alley way. Three doors, seven knocks and nineteen sharp exhales was todays passcode. The door swings open and you enter the simple living room. A girl and boy sit on the couch watching a movie. They ignore you as you enter the bathroom. A second door leads you to the elevator. You press the only button and the death traps starts to lower. The deeper you go down the harsher the vibrations of the elevator gets. Then you can hear it.

The deep thump of the drums and the chant of a thousand voices. You made it. The Glitter. The door to the elevator opens revealing a large cave like cavern. About a hundred bodies squirm and wiggle against each other on the dance floor. Music thumps on the speakers and you step out of the elevator. A few small mini stages littered through the crowd with dancers dancing against the poles above the crowd.

On the DJ booth stood a man in pointy triangle shaped sunglasses. He nodded to the beat, only paying attention to his work. Against one wall was a large bar with four baristas in barley any clothes, stirring drinks and passing out packets of different house made mixes of drugs. There was at least six different drugs that where only found in the club. 

 

An attendant in a skimpy skirt and barely a shirt stepped up to you. "Welcome to Glitter! You seem lost." Her voice was high and hiss like. You glance her up and down. "Looking for a room." You mutter. She smiles. "Of course darling! Looking for anything special?" The weight of the money in your pocket teases you. "Something with drugs. Preferably Sopur." You answer. Sopur was a common drug in the club. 

Her smile falters. "Sorry. We sold out. However, if your looking for strong drugs I have just the guy." Well if it has drugs that can numb the pain in your head then you will take it. You nod and she leads you along the walls and to a hallway. The hall was filled with doors of different colors in a swirl like rainbow. She lead you past the red, rust gold, and stopped at one of the yellow doors. On the door was the carving of a beautiful yellow flower. She opened the door and you enter. 

Inside was a large spacious room filled with silks and velvets in tones of yellow, gold and bright, all of it. The girl winks then closes and locks the door. You stand their awkwardly as a tall but thin boy steps around the corner. He wore red and blue 3D glasses and was dresses in ribbons of yellow and black silk. He gives you a smile revealing two sharp, almost fang like, teeth. "Hello there. I'm bumblebee." He greets.

"Gamzee." You answer. He smiles and approached you, the silks fluttering against his smooth pale skin. "Gamthee." He whispers, the hint of a lisp present in his voice. You shiver, suddenly feeling cold. Bumblebee runs a hand over your arm, his silks shifting to show the hint of scars along his sides, a common mark of the club to show who they own. 

"Drugs. Sex. Anything to forget." Your voice sounds small and childish to your ears. The boy smiles, "Of courthe. Have you ever tried Honey?" That was new, you have never heard of a drug called Honey. You chuckle at the situation, Bumblebee asking if you wanted Honey. He giggled and pressed his chest against yours. 

"No." You mumble, brain struggling to process just how good he smells. The boy lead you towards the large bed covered in the signature yellow. You sit down obediently and watch as the boy goes over to a chest near the wall. He pulled out a small box of small gummies that were a soft golden yellow. 

"Open." He ordered holding one up. You open your mouth confused but desperate. He slipped the hexagon gummy into your mouth. You bite down and feel a warm slightly spiced liquid leak out of the shell. The boy bit his lip and popped his own gummy into his mouth. When you swallowed a sharp burning feeling erupted from your cheeks. Bumblebee moans lightly and a soft flush enters his cheeks. 

Your thoughts start to mix and blurr. Your vision is spotty and sounds muffled. Everything is spinning. When you finally grasp onto what was happening the boy was riding your cock, bouncing up and doen roughly. His silks tying up into a gag soaked and leaking with drool. He moaned and squealed when you bucked upward. 

Everything was mutted but also intensified creating a strange but amazing mix of pleasure. You were so close already, his thin body shaking and twisting as he tried to reach a spot deep inside. You grab his hips and buck upward while thrusting him down. A scream erupted from his gagged mouth as he came, thick white cum painting both our stomachs. 

The sight sends you over the edge. He whined at the feeling but slowly relaxed. Catching his breath he undid the wet gag and collapsed against your chest. "Hmmm that wath nithe.”He hummed. Your brain was still foggy but you hug him close and slowly blink. 

It took you at least another half hour before you came down from your high. Headache gone and a pleasant fluffy feeling settling on your skin. The boy was already asleep. You let him sleep, hoping this after-high never ends. 

 


	2. “Grub Scars” and other  markings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter dedicated to a friend of mine who questioned what the scars on Bumblebee was. 
> 
> Warning; Marking, Scaring, Blood, Soul selling
> 
> I will show both human(the strippers and dancers)  
> and the Troll(Room keepers and special Strippers or dancers) forms of marking by the company.

Trolls first.

 

Karkat sighed deep in his throat and handed back the stack of papers, all of which held his signature and other requested information. He knew what he had gotten himself into. Usually this transition was hard, given that a huge rule for the Club is that once you enter and sign your soul, you are no longer back out to the surface. Karkat knew this was a risk, however no one really knew the boy, given he was abandoned at a young age. So it wasnt like he was going to be missed. 

Plus selling his body and soul to this corporation seemed like a way better idea then living homeless on the streets. At least here he was going to be feed and physically taken care of. Even if that means he was going to be fucked raw every other day. 

The man accepts his papers, showing Karkat to a waiting room. A few more people were sitting their calmly, including two boys who looked faintly related, both wearing sunglasses and whispering. The taller man in the pointed triangle glasses Karkat quickly realized was the DJ. Everyone just called him Bro. That kid must be his son or brother maybe. Karkat took a seat across from a young lady who was sipping something from a flask. 

Time seemed to slow to a crawl in this windowless concrete walled room. After what felt like years the man who accepted the papers called in the boy and the DJ. Once the door closed it went back to a deafening silence with just karkat and the other lady. Then finally the man returns and waves himout. Karkat follows his large frame down a hall and to a small room. All that was in it was a metal table with shackles and a small table with something on it. The man has Karkat strip to his boxers and climb onto the oddly warm metal table. He attaches the bonds to the boys arms and legs, keeping them in place. 

Karkat struggled to keep his breathing calm as the man picked up a tool from the table. It was a long and thin knife. Karkat could feel panic well up in his stomach. The man ordered him to remain still and begun his work. The boy bit back a scream as the man started to outline thin triangles along his ribs, three on each side. 

After about four, tears were streaming down karkats eyes as he sobbed softly, trying his best not to move. Finally all six were done. The man applied a green cream to the bleeding wounds and solftly wrapped karkats torso in cloth bandages. The worst was over. 

Karkat re dressed, needing help from the man to get on his pants and shirt given he couldnt bend over. “What is your name?” He asked once the man had finished buttoning up the jeans. The man looked up. “Cronus.” He said simply. “There wwill be someone here to help you.” He hummed before leaving karkat alone in the room. 

After about five minutes a young girl, maybe seven, entered the room. She wore a simple white shirt and black leggings. In her young hands was a clipboard. “Karkat?” She questioned. Karkat nodded, slipping off the table. “Come with me sir.” She said softly, leading him out of the room and to an elevator at the end of the hall. “Your work room is room 27B. However you arent going to be able to work until your wounds heal and you go through basic training.” She explained, pressing a button that had the letter H on it. A red light flashed and she held up a card badge from her pocket up to the light.

It flashed green and the doors closed. “Housing is separated into Blocks. You will have nine other bunkmates who you will share a room with.” Her voice was calm. It almost scared Karkat how this young girl was holding herself as if she was 20. The doors opened and the girl lead him to a door marked Red with a rose carved into the wood underneath the wood. “This is your room. If you have any questions or needs please ring the bell and an assistant will help you.” The girl looked up at him, looking almost bored. Karkat rested a hand on the door knob. “Thanks.” He muttered before entering his new life. 

 

 

Next up. Human Marking. 

Dave wasnt nervous. Hell no. He was so chill the artic felt like a desert in comparison. His brother, the clubs DJ, sat next to him. Bro was rambling about some crazy chick the othernight that Dave honestly gave no shits about. The door opened and he looked over, a boy maybe his age entered and sat down. Given that Dave had nothing else to do, he blocked out Bro and focused on the new guy. He was grateful for the security of his shades. Bro chuckled when he noticed Daves lack of interest in him, and rather at the newbie. 

Dave took note of everything he could about the new person, given lack of other things to do. Then finally that weirdo from earlier returned, waving Dave and Bro out of the room. Fucking finally. Dave felt that if he sat in that chair any longer that he would legit become one with the chair. Which was some pretty Zen Shit right there.

They entered a room with a metal table with restraints and another little table with some kinky looking shit on it. Dave undressed, Bro having already explain what would happen, and waited as the two strapped him in. At this point he was regretting having Bro come with him. Sure it was a privilege that only he got, given his brother’s importance, but right about now, Dave didnt want his brother to watch him probably break down. 

The man set Daves left hand, palm down, on the table and grabbed a small dark black block on a stick from the table. The metal glowed red and gold. Shit shit shit shit shit. Dave screamed out as the metal burned into the flesh of the back of his hand. The man kept the burning hell fire against his skin for another second before pulling it back. 

Unironic tesrs ran down the young albinos cheeks, the sent of burning flesh tainting the air of the room. However it wasnt over yet. The man took a small thin knife and cut a small circle under Dave’s belly button. Now it was over. The boy hiccuped and sobbed from the burn of his hand, the cut on his torso not even registering. 

The man took a blue cream and tried to apply it to Daves burn. Anger fueled by pain flowed in Daves veins. He hissed at the man harshly. The man looked up at Bro who waved him away. Bro took the tin from the man and gathered some cream on his fingers. “Hold still.” He ordered Dave. 

The young boy bit his tongue and let the older man smear the cream on his burn. Sure it stung but once Bro pulled his fingers away, the stung quickly left. Smearing another cream onto the bleeding wond on his torso, Bro kept his mouth closed. He looked so calm and collected while he worked. However Dave could see past that. He could see the worried gentleness of his brothers movements. He could feel the kindness radiate from him in waves. You knew deep down your brother cared. 

You also knew it killed him to see the same marks he bore, now fresh on his younger brothers skin. Dave let his eyes lower to Bro’s hands as they worked on applying a bandage to his torso. A pattern of pale skin was visable on his Left hand, the same pattern now on yours. You had begged and pleaded for Bro to allow you to work. 

Finally he accepted. But only once you were of age to be a dancer. He didnt want you working with the other servents or in a room, but on a stage where he could keep an eye on you. With an agreement in place you waited three years for this moment. The man from earlier quickly left, leaving you with your brother. Bro undid the leather and quickly pulled you into a hug, careful with the wound on your stomach. 

You could feel the wet tears against your shoulder, almost positive you were crying as well. There was no going back. You have sold your soul to live in hell with the only person you could consider to be family. 

 

 

 

 

——————-  
Thank you for reading! I am very sorry this isnt a smut chapter. However I feel as though there will be more chapters like this, sprinkled into the mix of just plain porn. Hope you enjoy! 

I am working on the next chapter as this is being posted. 

Please comment any ship/pairing and different situations for them! I am happy to write them!

or

Comment any questions you have about the club! I am always willing to do those as well! 

 

Thank you all once again for reading!  
and hope you have a lovely day!


	3. Singing to the Heavens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse of Patron!Gamzee/RoomKeeper!Sollux
> 
> Its Sollux’s turn to find a room. 
> 
> Patron!Sollux/RoomKeeper!Gamzee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Drug and alcohol use, Gags, Ropes, bondage, slight dirty talk.

The familiar sound of the clubs music echoed through the metal box. Sollux shifted his duel colored shades on his nose and ran a hand through his messy hair. Finally the metal doors, opened up to the filled cavern. 

As always Bro was on his raised stage working away at his turntables. The crowd of bodies moved as one to the beat on the dance floor. Not wanting the risk of breaking his glasses, Sollux instead headed to the bar. 

He sat down on an empty stool and waited for the bar tender. A lady in a mini skirt and crop top slid over. Her blond hair pushed out of her face with a head band. “What can I get ya Darlin?” She asked with a slurr. 

Sollux passed her a 50 and 20. “One therving of Honey and a Duel Berry pleathe.” He ordered. She took the money and reached under the counter for the drugs. With a turn of her hip she slid over a sealed white package with a bee ontop. “I’ll be back with your drink Sugar.” She hummed, going to get the ingredients. 

Sollux ripped open the package and took the small hexagon gummie out. He popped it into his mouth, the familiar taste of spiced honey spilling over his tongue. “Mmmm.” he groaned lowly. 

The lady returned with three bottles. She set them down and reached for a glass. Sollux watched with mild amusement. A red syrup went in first followed with a clear alcohol that she sturred with a stick, then a blue liquid. The two colors didn’t mix due to the different density of the liquids.

Sollux gave her a simple nod and she left to help another patron. With a long sip, Sollux almost purred at the burn down his throat. Sure the drink might be a little too sweet but the burn balanced it perfectly. 

All too soon the drink was gone. By now the drugs and alcohol had a pretty strong hold on the boy’s mind. Deciding there was nothing to lose he left the bar towards a hallway across the club. 

Music pounded in his ears, making his head throb to the beat. Sollux chuckled and made it to the hall, a woman was leaning against the wall. She stood at the ready as he approached. “I want thomething with ropes and maybe bruithing.” Sollux muttered, the drugs gaining control of his tongue. 

She grabbed his arm with a giggle and lead him deep into the hall. This was the farthest he has gone down the collored hall. She knocked on a purple door with a carving of a pie that over flowed the pan. The door opened and she pushed him inside. 

The inside of the room looked like all others except for the many many rings and hooks along the walls, roof, and floor. A rack of different ropes curled in bundles hug against one wall. Sollux quickly stripped of his shirt. 

“Hey brother. Getting motherfucking excited over there?” A low voice chuckled from the bed. Sollux’s head snapped up and his fingers paused on his pant buttons. Laying across the bed was a man a but taller then Sollux. 

His hair was black and long, a grey facepaint covered his features, while a black and purple uniform hung from his frame. Oh dear lord this man was sexy. Sollux blinked a few times, not knowing what to do. “Hehe leave the pants on. Now what is a motherfucker like you looking for?” He asked in his low rumble. 

Sollux pulled his fungers away from his pants. “Bondage, no blindfoldth, maybe a gag. Bruithing but not in placeth people can thee.” Sollux explained speaking slowly so his lisp didn’t get in the way. The man got up from the bed. Shit the uniform looked even better when he stood if that was even possible. 

“Knees now. Safe word is Slime pie. Do you mind degrading?” He asked, the clasps of his uniform clinking slightly as he walked. Sollux dropped like dead weight to his knees, not feeling the dull sting. “Pleathe.” 

The man chuckled and lifted Sollux’s chin up. “Such a pretty motherfucker for me.” He leaned down, curly hair brushing sollux’s cheek. “I’m gonna make you sing to the messiahs.” He purred, low and deep. Sollux faintly got a wiff of lime from the man. He was on soupor, a common but powerful drug. 

The man stood back up and went over to the wall of ropes. He chose dark purple, black, and green ropes. Sollux shivered as the man started to tie his hands. “What should I call you?” Sollux breathed out, these ropes were turning him on more then he would like to admit. 

“You my brother can call me Gamzee.” He purred, tieing a ladder up Sollux’s arms. At the man’s command, Sollux stood and made his way towards the hooks and rings on the deep purple walls. Gamzee swiftly tied a harness over Sollux’s torso and attached it to a high hook, lifting the boy. 

“Ready to get started?” Gamzee smiled, looking a bit unsettling. Sollux nodded his head before he could back out. After wiggling Sollux out of his pants, Gamzee took the last bit of green rope and tied Sollux’s legs up and against the other hooks on the wall, forcing them to spread. 

Sollux whimpered at the feeling of the cool air against his hardened dick and ass. Gamzee slowly pet back Sollux’s hair before going back to the rack of ropes. He came back with a simple grey ball gag with holes. “Open wide brother.” He hummed, fitting it into Sollux’s mouth and clicking the straps closed in the back. 

Sollux whimpered against the plastic but didn’t object. “Knock on the wall twice and I’ll take the gag out.” Gamzee explained, leaning down to bite at Sollux’s neck lightly. Already Sollux could feel the familiar coil in his stomach. And that was before they even started.

Gamzee put his hands onto the boy’s hips, fingertips digging in. Sollux moaned lightly through the gag, his hips attempting to roll. Gamzee growled and forced his hips against to wall with a thud. 

“Behave you motherfucking whore.” Sollux whimpered against the gag, a shiver flowing along his spine at the slur. Gamzee bit softly at the boy’s collar bone, smirking at the moan he earned. Sollux was getting desperate by now, his hips tried to buck against Gamzee’s strong hands, drool dripping from under the gag. 

“You want me to fuck you huh brother? Want my motherfucking dick up that perky ass of yours?” He growled, pulling back from the bright flush of Sollux’s chest. “Mmmph mmmph” Sollux attempted to beg around the gag. 

Gamzee took it as a yes, given he didn’t hear the knocks. There was the click of the bottle, the man slicked up his fingers in the green slime and reached up to ease it into Sollux. When his fingers finally entered, Sollux was a mess of rocking hips and moans.

After getting four fingers in, stretching Sollux out pretty well, Gamzee pulled his fingers back. Much to the dismay of Sollux. The boy whined and tried to let his hips follow. Gamzee only chuckled and slicked up his own dick. 

“Now sing for the messiahs.” Gamzee ordered as he thrusted his entire length in at once. Sollux’s eyes went wide and he screamed against the gag. God it felt so good to have something in him. Gamzee took no time letting Sollux adjust, instead starting with a fast and rough pace. 

Sollux’s bond arms rubbed between the wall and his back, knees thudding against the wall softly. Gamze gave a particularly hard thrust, sending stars through Sollux’s drugged haze of a mind. The boy’s back arched and he screamed again, his climax approaching swiftly. 

“Cum for me motherfucker.” Gamzee ordered hitting that spot again. Sollux screamed out, body twitching and thrashing harshly against the ropes. There seemed to be a second reason as to why he asked to be tied up. Gamzee groaned and pulled out, thick ropes of white painting the inside of Sollux’s thighs. 

Slowly Sollux’s body stopped twitching and he stilled against the ropes, chest rising and falling heavily as he struggled to catch his breath. Gamzee undid the dripping wet gag and let it fall to the floor. Carefully he undid the bonds, bringing Sollux down from the hooks. 

Due to the intense climax, drugs, and the alcohol, Sollux was a pile of putty in his hands. Gamzee picked him up and carried him to the bed, tucking the thin boy in. Sollux quickly fell asleep. 

When he woke the room was empty and cleaned up, ropes rewound and put away, gag cleaned and hung up. Sollux’s shirt, jeans, and boxers lay folded at the end of the bed, along with his glasses. quickly the boy got dressed and slipped a 20 onto the bed. He knocked on the wall to signal his leave, the pie carved door clicked closed behind him. 

The music from the dance floor eched heavily in Sollux’s head. He quickly exited the hall and made a bee-line for the elevator. Quickly getting on he pressed the up button. Maybe he could get a few hours of rest before his job as an I.T. But that was being optimistic. The door opened and Sollux left into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice long chapter for you all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and do remember you can recomend pairings and kinks as well.


	4. Gun Slinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan/Reader  
> Requested by an old friend of mine who dug this up. 
> 
> Gun Kink

You needed relief. The week had been stressful and your body felt tense. There was only one way to fix it. As you walk, you see the usual guard. He leaned against the wall casually, cigar trapped between his lips. You new you were too young. Thats what the wad of money in your pocket was for. 

With a hand still inside said pocket, you wiggle loose a hundred dollar bill. Enough to get you in with no questions. You smirk and press your body against his. “Hundred.” You whisper, sneaking the bill into his pocket. He pulls a drag from the cigar, blowing the smoke calmly. “Three one four.” He mutters, eyes straight ahead. 

You smile and pull yourself away and continue to walk down the street before turning into an alley way. Quickly following the passcode, the door opens and you race into the house, ignoring the couple as usual. Finally! You couldn’t wait for a night of fun. Pressing the down button on the elevator, you start to fiddle with your outfit slightly. 

The cavern wasn’t as crowded as on the weekends, but it was still equally as loud. You knew what you needed, not drugs, not alcohol, you needed a different kind of rush. You approach the male standing infront of the hall. “Eridan please.” You say simply, handing him two 50’s since you needed more time than usual. 

The male leads you down the hall, you pass a boy exiting a door with a yellow flower. BumbleBee. You have had your fair share of him as well. The boy doesnt speak, so neither do you. The room you want is near the end of the hall, in the very back ish. Perfect. The man stops at a door showing a large strange looking rifle with a pointy wand crossing over it in an X. He knocks and the door opens. 

Eridan lays stretched out on the bed calmly. He looks up and smiles. “Wwhy hello.” He purrs. You step inside and the door closes. “I need the guns.” You order, knowing this is probably the last time you will be able to order him to do anything tonight. 

Eridan glanced over at his array of guns on the wall. “Hmm you did havve a bad wweek huh?” His voise teasing for the moment. You nod eagerly, getting impatient. Eridan stands up from the bed. He snaps and you immediately drop to your knees. God you needed this so badly.

Eridan strolls calmly over to the racks, his silk caps fluttering. While he looks you take a moment to look him over. His tight stripped leggings hugged his nice toned legs while the crop top hugged his upper body. His cape and scarf adorning his neck. You knew that during this whole thing he would refuse to take the damn things off. 

Eridan picks a simple pistol and his signature rifle, the one almost identical to the one carved on the door. “Open.” He orders. You obey, mouth open and tongue out. He stands infront of you, rifle over one shoulder and the pistol pointed at your face. He clicks the safety off. You shiver happily. 

Slowly he presses the barrel into your waiting mouth. Your tongue works over the cold metal, tasting the pleasing matalic burn. Eridan pulls back the hammer with a click. You moan lightly. He could kill you right now if he wanted to. 

Your tongue works faster at the thought. Sure you were a freak, getting off to the possibility of death. But hey, Eridan wasn’t going to judge. Slowly he pulls the now slick gun from your mouth and taps it under your chin, forcing you to look up. 

“Clean my rifle.” He ordered, holding his signature rifle level with his hip. The wet barrel of the pistol presses to your foreheadas you lundge forward to lick at the larger gun. Sure the edges were sharp, but the feeling of them in and on your mouth made you wetter and wetter. Your pants had already started to get uncomfortable. 

Eridan notices the problem immediately. “Already so excited? Wwoww, such a slut.” His voice growled. You couldn’t keep back the moan. Finally he pulled the rifle away. “ On the bed.” He ordered. With trembling legs you quickly climb onto the purple/pink covers. Legs spread and on your knees. Eridan puts the barrel of his rifle to your back, pushing it down so your stomach touched the bed and your ass was in the air. 

“Please.” You begged desperately, hips rocking and searching for friction. Eridan smirked and chuckled lowly. He gently pressed the barrel of his rifle against your ass, poking at it. You moan, legs sliding even more open, ass moving higher in the air. 

Finally Eridan lowers the barrel to the place you need it most. Fire racks through your body after finally getting some friction. You knew what he wanted from you. Eridan set the barrel right between your legs, pressing up slightly. 

You roll your hips down, rutting against the barrel, still in your clothes. Eridan smirked and used the pistol to trace up and down your spine, your shirt lifting up and into a pile by your neck. He calmly traces your spine as your bucks get more and more desperate. 

“Cum.” Eridan orders sternly. And who could resist? You scream out, back arching as your orgasm finally burns through your body. Slowly Eridan pulls away the rifle and pistol. He deactivated the pistol and put it away, along with his rifle across the room. You lay boneless on the bed, breathing calmly, mind finally empty from the stress of work. 

Eridan hands you a few napkins and you quickly clean up, throwing the tissue away. He climbs onto the bed and pulls you close to his chest. This was the reason you payed extra. For the cuddling aftercare. Eridan humms as he runs his fingers through your hair. Slowly you fall alseep, knowing you have another half an hour before you have to leave and to back to your own home. But for now, you could cuddle closer and try to get some good rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has not been proof read. Will do that later. 
> 
> I tried to keep the reader as non binary as I could. So imagine it as you will. 
> 
>  
> 
> Gun kink. (The guns werent loaded at all)
> 
> Stay safe kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This story is mainly going to be about different character going to or working at The Glitter. Please request any ship, im not restricted to the ships or fandoms listed.


End file.
